


When you give theatre kids a group chat

by Bisexualtheatredisaster (Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian)



Category: I don't like this but I don't know how to keep it private
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Bisexualtheatredisaster
Summary: Chaos. Just chaos.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Cheeseburgers and Shrines

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so:
> 
> Ukeanatic: Nini  
> Sktrrat: Ricky  
> EJ: Ej  
> Shiningstar: Gina  
> Cliffordthebigreddog: Big Red  
> Dancingqueen: Carlos  
> Iwannabeacowboybaby: Seb  
> Thefashionbitch: Kourtney  
> Acuteangel: Ashlyn  
> \---  
> More will be added as time goes on but that's all

_ Gang Gang- 3:15 am _

_ Sktrrat:  _ my dad gave me 3 rules to live by: 1. Live 2. Don’t talk to strangers and 3. Don’t die. The first 2 are easy but #3 is difficult because of a cheeseburgyr.

_ Shiningstar:  _ wtf ricky go to sleep

_ Ej:  _ cheeseburgyr

_ Sktrrat:  _ shut up and let me explain

_ Shiningstar:  _ ricky go the fuck to sleep

_ Ej:  _ I’m interested 

_ Shiningstar:  _ Don’t encourage him Elijah 

_ Ukeanatic:  _ its?? 3?? in?? the?? morning??

_ Sktrrat:  _ K so I was hungry right? And I wanted a cheeseburger and I nearly died going down the fucking stairs 

_ Shiningstar: _ You woke us up at three am for that?

_ Sktrrat:  _ I couldve died Gwna 

_ Ej:  _ Gwna

_ *Sktrrat has removed Ej* _

_ *Shiningstar has added Ej* _

_ Ej:  _ Thanks

_ Shiningstar:  _ That’s the only time I’m going to do that

_ Shiningstar:  _ Ricky I know you can see the messages go to bed or I’ll show everyone your Barry B Benson shrine

_ Dancingqueen:  _ RicKY HAS A BARRY B BENSON SHRINE?!

* _ Sktrrat muted the chat* _

_ Dancingqueen:  _ I’M??

_________________________________________________

_ Gang Gang - 8:23 am  _

_ Cliffordthebigreddog:  _ The one time I sleep I miss good content

_ Cliffordthebigreddog:  _ Damn. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Homework and Bullying (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😔😔😔😔

_ Gang gang - 9:19 am _

_ Ej:  _ is anyone active

_ Ej:  _ bio is boring

_ Ej:  _ also are we ever going to talk about the shrine thing 

* _ Sktrrat unmuted the chat*  _

_ Sktrrat:  _ irs not a shrine 

_ Sktrrat:  _ its a collection of photos in my closet

_ Shiningstar:  _ shrine

_ Dancingqueen:  _ I want pictures

_ Sktrrat:  _ gina I swear to god 

_ Shiningstar:  _ * _ shrine.jpg*  _

_ *Sktrrat has removed Shiningstar*  _

__

_ *Dancingqueen has added Shiningstar* _

_ Sktrrat:  _ is everyone in this gc against me

_ Dancingqueen:  _ Yes

_ Shiningstar:  _ yes

_ Ukeanatic:  _ yes

_ Ej:  _ yes

_ Sktrrat:  _ darn

__________________________________________________________________________

_ Gang gang - 11:17 am _

_ Sktrrat:  _ does anyone have biology homework I need it

_ Iwannabeacowboybaby:  _ I thought you said you finished it 

_ Sktrrat: _ I got a third of it done in homeroom 

_ Sktrrat:  _ I had something come up last night:/

_ Cliffordthebigreddog:  _ I got you Ricky 

_ Sktrrat:  _ thank you Red

_ Ukeanatic:  _ Is everything ok Ricky?

_ Ukeanatic: Ricky? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this takes little effort and still somewhat gives people content.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored 😔


End file.
